Vulnerable
by twounderscorethreefour
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots focused on sickness, injuries, and general vulnerability. Lots of fluff. Each pairing is a wild card. Eagerly taking requests, whatever you say goes. Rating may change.
1. Acute Nasopharyngitis: RobStar

I always feel compelled to write author's notes at the beginning of any given piece of fanfiction, because all of the cool kids are doing it. I really don't have much to say here though, except that your reviews make my day and I'm going to try to update as often as I can.

I was really, really into Teen Titans when I was like, eleven. And twelve. Seriously, you have no idea – I was OBSESSED. I knew the name of each episode and the order the episodes were in as well as who wrote each episode, et cetera. I was the biggest loser ever.

Maybe I'll remember enough to make these drabbles enjoyable. Well, I'm not sure if you could call them drabbles, since some might be longer than five hundred words, so classify them as you wish.

I'll write pretty much any pairing, because I can see the reasoning behind them all. Unsurprisingly, I favor RobStar, BBRae, and CyBee but I can try to make anything work. I'm taking requests as far as pairings go, but the general ideas for the drabbles are up to me as the author. However, if there's a certain element that you'd like me to include, I'll do my best.

This particular installment focuses on Robin and Starfire. Not as a couple, but with a developing, unofficial romantic relationship. I guess it isn't much different from that in the show.

There's not much angst here. I suck at writing angst. Don't hate.

-

"You're ill," Raven observed, noting the pink flush on his cheeks and nose as well as his trembling form. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy halted their respectable activities and shot skeptical gazes in the direction of the Boy Wonder.

"I'm fine," Robin dismissed sternly, bringing a gloved finger to rub at his chapped nose. He sneezed into his hand.

Raven arched an eyebrow, as if asking him who he was trying to kid.

"Now that you mention it…" Cyborg trailed off.

"You really don't look so good, dude." Beast Boy finished.

"I'm fine," Robin repeated again, his tone one of annoyance. "It's just a cold, if anything. Calm down."

"Oh my!" Starfire gushed, and stamped her palm against his forehead. She looked at her friends with confusion. "Tell me, if Robin has caught 'the cold', then why does his head feel so warm?"

"He's got a fever, Star." Cyborg explained, and effortlessly lifted Robin from the sofa. "Come on, there's no work for you to do today. Off to bed."

"This is entirely unnecessary," Robin grumbled.

"It's anything but," Cyborg argued. "If there's trouble and you're sick, you won't be any use to us."

Robin squinted, his brows furrowing. He despised being regarded as useless.

"It's true, dude." Beast Boy added casually before pointing to the window. "Besides, the storm out there won't do anything but make you feel worse."

Starfire frowned, predictably concerned. She motioned for Cyborg to set Robin down, and he obliged. She took his hand.

"Come, friend Robin. I will assure that you are comfortable in bed before fixing you the soup of chickens!"

Robin wore a weary expression, but allowed the Tamaranian to dote on him for the time being. Besides, the more time he spent with Star, the quickly he would recover. Nothing competes with spending time alongside your best friend.

And it wasn't if his feelings for her could develop any further. What did he have to lose?

-

Short and stupid and probably OOC. Tell me how to improve and I will do my best for you.


	2. Distorted Nostalgia: RobRae

This one is for Paineverlasting, who requested a RobRae nightmarefic. I'll try my best to get to all of your requests, but remember, I need ideas! Thanks so much for your reviews, everyone. They really made my day.

This isn't going to be so much romantic as it will be friendship (which, let's admit, is a big step for both of them on terms of relationships). I don't see any special romantic chemistry between these two (or at least not as much as I see between Robin and Starfire), but they certainly have a strong bond and I'll be emphasizing it here. Or, at least I'll try to.

-

-

_The horrified screams and gasps of the crowd didn't penetrate the haze of anguish he felt at that very moment. His mother plummeted with his father toward the unforgiving ground down below, her arms outstretched as she reached for him, safely on the platform._

_A dark figure stood behind and spoke in a deep, rasping purr. _

"_Slade," He drawled menacingly, before the masked figure pushed him down as well. He reached for his belt, but found it had disappeared. He was helpless._

_And for the first time in years, Robin screamed._

-

She punched in the code to his door without knocking. Having discarded her cloak, Raven felt bare as she entered the leader's room.

He sat cross-legged and mangled in his sheets, hunched over with his hand stamped to his forehead. His breathing was concerningly uneven and raspy, eyes wide underneath his mask.

The empath quietly ambled to his bed, and sat on the edge. "Is everything alright?"

He didn't respond.

Since he had begun training, Robin had learned to veil any sort of emotion that may render him exposed; vulnerable. If anything, he would convert hurt or terror into anger, but the shell shock that came with reliving his parents' traumatizing death rendered his façade null.

"Robin. What's wrong," It was more of a statement or command than a question, although Raven's deadpan tone was laced with concern. This, however, was hardly enough to pry an emotional leak from the Boy Wonder.

He remained unmoving, save for the ragged rise and fall of his chest.

"Calm down, Robin." Raven ordered, her pitch softening. "It was merely a nightmare. You're alright."

"It wasn't," He croaked, and tangled his fingers into his hair. "It wasn't just a nightmare."

The pair sat in silence, Raven waiting for the other to further his description. He didn't.

"Robin, there's nothing you can't tell me. I know more about you than anyone. I've been inside your mind." She reminded him.

He drew in a shaky breath. "My… my parents."

"Mmm," She urged him to continue, and laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. She looked at him, but he didn't return her gaze.

"They were… they… they fell," He explained, partly without reason because Raven had seen it all before. "And then I… I went down, too. The crowd was watching. Bright lights, couldn't see."

"Aah," She nodded.

There was another cold silence, and she waited for him to persist.

"Slade," He spoke at last.

At first, Raven had thought this to be another one of his incoherent mumblings. Although Slade was long gone (for the time being, at least – with him one could rarely assume), Robin's previous obsession with the shady convict hadn't dwindled entirely. Slade was a big part of his life, albeit a negative one, and such an influential figure is often hard to disregard.

"Slade… pushed me off the platform,"

"He didn't, Robin." Raven corrected. "It was a dream. A nightmare. It's over now."

"I don't dream," He stated. "I haven't for years, I…"

"You need to come to an acceptance, Robin. You need to realize that what happened in the past is reality, and we cannot change the past, no matter how much we dislike it. It's over now. You're with friends."

"It's over," He echoed.

Robin shook his head and refused to speak further.

-

-

I didn't intend for Robin to be such a pansy. Did I make him a pansy? Like, too weak and emotional? I didn't want him to open up entirely; he isn't as strong as everyone thinks. Right? Right, nobody is. Ah. Oh god. Was this alright?

Tell me what you think.


	3. Gauze: BBRae

Well, I was going to go to bed. Then I decided to write more, because all of my reviewers are so nice and inspiring. You guys really keep me going, I love it!

This is a request from BeastBoyfangirl. BBRae is kind of my OTP, I've loved it since episode one. But this is my first time writing Teen Titans fanfiction, so… I'm a bit nervous. It's probably going to be kind of short. Um. Here goes!

-

-

The green changeling hissed in pain, and the violet-eyed empath removed the antiseptic-drenched cotton ball from his knee.

"Doing all right?" She inquired, and he flashed a toothy grin in response.

"Yeah, just fine!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be brave. I know it hurts." She resumed applying the stinging liquid, wearing a blank expression.

"Raven?" He began.

"Mhm," She droned.

"Why aren't you just using your healing powers to fix me up? I mean… wouldn't that be easier?"

"There's only so much I can do," She explained as she began to wrap bandages around his knee. "The energy I didn't use in battle was used on fixing the gash in your shoulder. How did you get so badly injured?"

"Moped accident," He answered simply, his tone sheepish accompanied by a shrug.

She sighed, exasperated.

"My ride was totaled," He said with dismay. "Dude, you wouldn't even believe it. I flew right off of it, I didn't have time to think or even transform!"

"You, not thinking? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious."

"I try."

"Anyway… I hit the gravel, and when I got back, my baby was crushed right into a semi!"

"Be glad it was the moped and not you," Raven remarked, her tone never once leaving its usual deadpan state.

"I guess – ow, hey! Watch it!" Beast Boy's hands flew to his left ankle, which Raven seemed to have wrapped a little too tightly. He began to pull at the bandages in a useless attempt to loosen them.

"It's to stop the bleeding," She explained, and moved on to the last wound; a minor gash just above his brow.

Beast Boy watched Raven intently as she began to clean his cut, her face obscenely close to his. He studied her features; an even, ivory complexion, thin but proportionate lips. Big eyes with full lashes, an astounding and unique color. Like amethyst. Beautiful.

"What?" She lifted the cloth from his skin and met his gaze.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything!" Beast Boy alleged, holding his hands up in defense.

Raven shrugged, inaudibly noting how jumpy he seemed with her perched this close to him. "All right," She disregarded, and resumed dressing his injury.

_Maybe someday,_ The emerald changeling reflected, _I'll tell her._

-

SHORT AND SO CHEESY. Oh my god. And I don't think Raven is as dense as I'm making her out to be, but if she did know of Beast Boy's feelings, I doubt she'd let on that she figured it out. Or maybe that's just me. I don't know.

Did you like it?


	4. Like Vines: AquaRae

Seriously, I cannot thank you all enough for your amazing reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me!

I've never put much thought into AquaRae, and had just assumed it was a crush on her part. You know, not one you really plan to pursue. But who says feelings can't develop?

This pairing is a request from Aquaven11.

-

-

The rivalry between Beast Boy and Aqualad was almost tangible, each with similar personality traits to the other and even a suspected jealousy (mainly on the changeling's part). When the Titans were called to a mission involving the deep sea, they were often sure to include Aqualad. Often, they could use all the help they could get (being hardly acquainted with the environment themselves).

Often, four of the Titans would take their respectable positions in the T-Sub, and Beast Boy would swim along Aqualad as they argued telepathically. Sometimes, one of the two would perform tricks – although whether it was to compete or merely show off was hardly questionable.

This particular mission, however, had the sextuplet hovering above the water and eventually out to shore as they chased one of the regular negligible criminals (take your pick, it isn't really important) through the jungle occupying the island.

Robin ordered for them to split up, and each titan headed in a different direction. Himself north, Starfire east, Cyborg south, and Beast Boy west. Other than straight through the poisonous plants and trees, the only place to go was up.

This obviously posed no problem for Raven, who readily levitated above the forest. As she prepared to move forward, she cast her gaze downward.

Raven lowered her form. She held a small, cold hand to the aquatic superman with an inquiring expression.

"You're all right with flying?" She queried.

Aqualad looked skeptical. "Motion sickness," He explained.

"Good," Raven answered, and Aqualad's already dubious expression turned to one of confusion. "I don't fly. I levitate. It's hardly pleasant if it's your first time in my aura, but likely more comfortable than nausea."

"Well, we've got to catch up somehow." Aqualad took Raven's hand and entwined their fingers together with confidence. She raised an eyebrow.

"Physical contact is not required for transportation," She stated.

Regardless, Raven didn't let go.

-

-

FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF! Did it seem rushed to you? Hmm..

Review! Request? Please? I'm running out of ideas!


	5. Flawless Crimson: JeriKole

This part is going to be JeriKole, as requested by nordiana and Luxford Bankitty. Credit for the plot goes to LB as well, since I am incredibly uncreative and need all the help I can get.

I've refrained from watching season five, mainly because I just don't like it and it makes me sad. So all of the information on Jericho is from various websites instead of the series finale itself. If he's slightly out of character, you know why.

-

-

When he'd received word on her kidnapping, he couldn't have rushed to their aid sooner. Of course, it had to be Dr. Light – broken out of prison once more. Really, Jericho would muse to himself, How _do_ these criminals find it in their power to escape? If anything, the Jump City penitentiary should be doing its best to keep its convicts in order… the amount of returning illicits in the area was uncanny.

Regardless of his own cynicism, Jericho did what he could to keep the city protected when he was summoned to help. While the others did their best to trounce Dr. Light (likely a feat that wouldn't take very long to accomplish), Jericho insisted on tracing the confined, pink-haired heroin and freeing her immediately.

She wasn't hard to locate. Ironically, Kole was kept hostage in a lighthouse that looked ready to collapse. Her hands were bound to a pole at the top, and Jericho felt his shirt rip on a stray nail. Blood soaked through the white material near his collarbone.

Eventually, however, he made it to the top. He untied Kole and watched her collapse onto the unsteady wooden floorboards. Jericho faced her with a concerned gaze.

"I'm fine," She answered his silent query, examining her reddened wrists. She carefully felt the cut on his chest.

"Oh," She whispered. Kole tore some fabric from her sleeve, despite the blonde's nonverbal protests, and stretched it across his wound. "It's not much, but it'll do for now. We'll fix you up when we get back to the tower. Are you alright?"

He nodded, and took her hands in his. His emerald orbs met her sapphire ones, and she smiled tenderly. Often, when Jericho would make eye contact with another being, he would wonder how it might feel to possess them. Of course, he rarely too action on this, given his own ethics and morals, but the curiosity was regularly there.

But he didn't feel the need to possess her; she was already perfect.

-

-

Hurr. Fluff. I feel like I could have done so much better.

I have to admit, I really do like this pairing. I read a bit of JeriKole fanfiction before starting this chapter, and the chemistry these two have really is adorable. I might have to do more with them. Maybe for practice, because I really don't feel like I did them justice here. Too rushed, not much content. I'll get better, though, I promise!

Thoughts? (:


	6. Bronchial Malady: RobStarRae

More RobStar, since I think they look really good together and I really do like the canon couples on this show. Also, because I was hit with a plot bunny and just couldn't let it sit. I guess you could look at it as being RobRae as well, but the RobStar here is more prominent – I just included Raven because I like the idea of her having a lot of medical knowledge. Tell me I'm not alone on this?

This installment will likely be a bit longer than the others. I have a lot of ideas for this one and I don't want to break it up or cut anything out. We'll see how it goes.

Still taking requests!

-

-

He shivered visibly.

Of all the Titans, Robin was most human. Raven and Cyborg were just about half and Beast Boy was some sort of mutant. Starfire, of course, was alien but hardly looked the part. Robin himself was left without supernatural powers, and his various weapons and surprising skill weren't enough to keep him from catching a virus.

His immune system was definitely impressive for one of his species, but it was nothing compared to the plethora of defense against germs that his team mates withheld. And Robin was bound to fall tangibly ill sooner or later.

A rattling cough echoed through the halls of Titans Tower, and Starfire was the first to recognize the source.

"Robin?" She called from her doorway, clad in a lavender silk nightgown with lace trim. It was near two in the morning, and the vestibules were quite dark. The carpet tickled her bare feet as she followed the leader to the common room.

"Yeah, Star." He responded, stepping into the kitchen and filling a glass with water from the faucet. He downed it quickly, disregarding the lukewarm temperature. His throat was parched.

"Why are you up so early?" She questioned innocently.

"Thirsty," He explained briefly, followed by a short wheeze. "Go back to bed."

Starfire took notice of his irregular breathing pattern, and observed his trembling form. The team had embarked on a mission earlier that evening, which included a trek across the city in the pouring rain. Had Robin fallen ill?

If anything, the boy wonder hated feeling less superior; insignificant. Helpless. A virus was likely to render him just so, which was why he chose to keep whatever ailment this was an absolute secret. He planned on refusing help and denying any sort of malady, continuing to persist in his duties as a hero. Heroes didn't take sick leave.

Robin felt his chest tighten. He loosened his grip on the glass and allowed it to shatter on the floor as he collapsed along with it. Wet, sticky coughs racked his form and he felt a pair of warm, strong arms envelop him before he lost consciousness.

-

"Then Friend Robin… is okay?" The first thing he heard was Starfire's ringing voice, traces of pleading in her query.

"He's fine, Starfire." Raven replied calmly. "There's a possibility of bronchitis – we can test for that when he's awake – but it's nothing life threatening."

"Oh," Starfire said, and placed a hand on the masked teen's shoulder. "Robin? Robin! You may wake up now, please!"

"I'm awake," Robin mumbled, his statement nearly inaudible. He immediately felt something unbearably cold on his chest.

"Rales," Raven murmured. "Robin, I'm going to need you to breathe deeply. Can you do that?"

Robin attempted to oblige, but was overtaken by a pattern of harsh coughs. The metal piece was removed.

"A severe respiratory infection, at the least." Raven diagnosed. "Likely acute bronchitis."

Robin sat up and opened his eyes to the sight of an immensely concerned Starfire, and Raven removing a stethoscope from her ears. He felt tired and congested, as well as incredibly embarrassed. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He scanned the room for the two audibly absent titans.

"Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg are still sleeping," Starfire stated, as if answering his unsaid question. Robin nodded, and then turned to Raven.

"Are you going to heal me?" He asked.

"No," She replied quickly. "It takes a lot of energy for me to heal somebody, and wasting my powers on a simple illness is hardly necessary, especially if it will heal on its own. Doing this frequently also increases your chances of future viruses developing into Nosocomial Infection, which is beyond the help of an antidote."

"You can't do it just this once?" Robin demanded, wincing at how skewed the mucus in his lungs and sinuses had caused his articulation to become. "What if the team needs me? I can't just–"

"Robin," Raven spoke, "you'll be fully healed within a weak. We can't risk you going out to fight in your condition and worsening your malady. Calm down; you need to rest."

His anger persisted, but Robin didn't argue with her any further. Instead, he exited the infirmary, stumbling slightly, and collapsed on the couch.

-

-

I really enjoy making Robin sick. Possibly because he's supposed to be fearless and has this facade that I just love manipulating. It's so nice to see him vulnerable. I am so screwed up.

This didn't go exactly as planned, but I'm not completely unhappy with it. I really want to know what you thought. Review?


	7. Shelter: LightningKole

Sorry it's been a few days. I've been finishing up schoolwork before spring break, but I'm off now. For two weeks. Holla!

I'm far more comfortable writing within the main five, and slightly less writing about the Titans East. I'll write anything, but I'm more partial to the original five titans. So if my characterization seems off, then that's why. Just a reminder!

LightningKole, requested by Kiba Sniper. Enjoy!

-

-

He remembered her vaguely, as a distant acquaintance at most. From the Titans' escapade in defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. They had both been honorary members of the team, but spoke solemnly, each distracted by a combination of anxiety and determination related to the assembled villains.

But she was very likely the only one in his range, and it was getting dark. Her quaint and partially dilapidated residence seemed ironically inviting, especially compared to his regular dwelling in the sky.

Lightning rapped on the door twice, three times, and then once again before being greeted by the petite rose-haired heroine.

She blinked. "…Lighting, right? I remember you!" Her perplexed expression immediately turned to one of elation, although Lightning figured that she would have been just as delighted to see any of the Titans, given the isolated location of her home. "You were there when we crushed the Brotherhood!" She grabbed Lightning by the hand and pulled him inside.

"I remember you, too." He stated with a quirky grin. "But I cannot recall your name. It starts with a C, doesn't it?"

"Kole," She offered quickly.

"Right. Excuse me; I don't have much of a memory for names. Don't take it personally." He paused, and briefly skimmed the tight corners of the room. "You don't live alone, do you?"

"No! No, of course not. I live with Gnaark, actually. He's sleeping right now, though. I bet you'd remember him; he's kind of hard to forget!" Kole replied.

Lightning laughed. "Indeed. I'm sorry for stopping by so suddenly; I seem to be, um…" He struggled for the correct word, furrowing his brows and averting his gaze at the ceiling. "Lost."

"Lost?" Kole inquired, and sat. She gestured for Lightning to do the same.

He obliged. "Yes, well… I was with my brother, a few miles south from here. We were having a little fun. You know, from the sky." He explained. "My recklessness got us into an argument and I got distracted, we separated and–"

"You haven't gone looking for him?" Kole interrupted.

Lightning shook his head vigorously. "I'll find him when I find him; it isn't like I'm desperate or anything! Besides, I doubt he has more of a clue about this area than I do."

"You certainly aren't desperate," Kole agreed, "but you _are_ stubborn."

Lightning shrugged. "That doesn't always have to be a bad thing."

"I'll bet he goes looking for you," Kole predicted. "I don't know much about either of you, but he did seem to be the sensible one. Is he very overprotective?"

Lightning nodded. "We discovered our powers in South Vietnam, our mother's home. My dad, an American soldier, didn't tell us anything regarding how we got them – but when I had fallen off a cliff one day, I impulsively channeled by electricity to save myself. But Thunder was concerned, too, so he dove in after me… and was lifted back up on a cloud. We weren't viewed very positively because of that incident; we had to travel back to the states with my dad."

His monologue ended with a deep frown, his eyes cast downward and his thumbs twiddling. Kole placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and met his gaze with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," She spoke; a simple two words. He wrapped his arms around her. It was like an indescribable inclination, and her words, her touch had been so genuine. He felt her squeeze him tighter.

Then, the door burst open. A broad, blue figure stood in the doorway before introducing himself and stepping inside.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him," He said to Kole appreciatively, a modest smile gracing his round features.

"It… wasn't a problem. Really," Kole insisted. "Come back any time!" She flashed a grin at the brothers and ushered them out affably.

Once Kole shut the door, Thunder turned to his brother, previous argument forgotten. "She's pretty," He teased.

"Shut up!"

-

-

I'm not so proud of this one. Did you like it?


	8. Rollercoaster: KittenFangSpeedy

I've been talking to a ridiculously disturbed yet brilliant individual with the alias "EpicPenName". Said "EpicPenName" suggested I write KittenFangSpeedy. Seriously. WTF, right? I know, I know.

What a cool kid.

-

-

With a penetrating shriek, the blue-eyed adolescent flung her lamp against the wall, resulting in a faint shatter drowned out by her own sobbing tantrum. The room was dark then, but her volley of hysterical emotions hardly allowed her to acknowledge this.

"I hate you, Daddy! I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you!_" She shrilled, but received no response from her proclaimed object of scorn. Killer Moth was likely out for the night, thieving and terrorizing as he often did. Kitten hoped he would get caught.

Another intense pang of frustration compelled her to fling herself on her cotton candy colored canopy bed and punch the mattress vigorously. She screamed into a pillow.

It wasn't long before she heard the familiar melody from whatever pop song was #1 at the time (again, this detail is hardly important) accompanied by a vibrating in the pocket of her jeans. Fang.

"Kitten, baby, what's the matter?" His characteristically droll voice sounded through the static of her receiver.

"Oh, Fangy-Poo!" Kitten cried in anguish. "My _stupid_ daddy GOUNDED me! Can you believe it? I can't go on the class trip, or to senior prom… I'm not even allowed to go _out_ this month! It's horrible!"

"Sucks," Fang agreed. "I'll find some way around it. What did you do to make him that pissed off?"

"I failed math," Kitten admitted.

"I know _that's_ not it. It isn't like you haven't failed classes before." Fang prodded.

"Well, that and…" Kitten paused, bit her lip. "He… found… he found the condoms in my purse."

"Are you serious?!" Fang barked.

Taken aback at her boyfriend's sudden offense, Kitten retorted, "If _you_ had agreed to keep them instead of making _me_ carry them around like a dumb slut, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey, you _are_ a dumb slut if you're saying it's _my_ fault!" Fang antagonized.

His words stung. "I'm not your fucking jockey, Fang! You should be able to carry a package of _condoms _around!"

"Don't _fucking swear_ at me." Fang warned. "I try and comfort you, I steal jewelry for you, I skip parties to see you and you still _treat me like shit_. I don't deserve this, Kitten. And you don't deserve me. It's over."

"FANG!" She shrieked, although her pink RAZR had already informed her that it was over. The call, not the relationship, although that was diminished as well.

Kitten's mascara began to run as a tear made its way down her cheek. And another, and another. She flung her phone at the wall, and it snapped in two.

"That's the third phone you've gone through this month," A voice said from her bedroom window, and an ocher-haired teenager casually leapt into the room.

"…Speedy," Kitten spoke carefully, wiping her right eye so that her makeup became smudged and asymmetrical.

"The team's keeping close watch on your dad," The archer explained. "I volunteered to make sure his house wasn't ridden with any more mutant swarms."

"I hope they arrest him. He deserves to rot in jail." Kitten commented.

"I agree – but I didn't think that you'd think the same. What's going on?"

"He grounded me," Kitten elucidated simply. "I wasn't allowed to go to prom, anyway, because I failed English. Then he found condoms in my purse and now I can't go on the class trip either. I hadn't even used them yet!" She sighed dejectedly. "And now it's not like I could. Fang broke up with me."

"Rough night," Speedy deadpanned. He contently snaked his arm over Kitten's shoulders and felt her lean into his chest. "Whatever, there'll be other guys."

She smiled.

-

-

DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT OK?

REQUESTS???


End file.
